


Nothing Changed

by WrittenFire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, best friend stuff, pack moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Harsh, dude.” Stiles grumbled, fake pouting up at him, lips stretching into a grin when Scott laughed brightly; since things had settled down around town, they had grown close again, falling easily back into their old habits.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It felt nice to be them again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just some Stiles & Scott friendship fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Changed

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea that came to me while talking to my sister... It's not very long, and really just revolves around the use of the word 'babe', lol, but! I hope that you like it :)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf! *sigh* If I did, I would get to meet Dylan O'Brien. I think I would swoon.

"Scott, babe, could you just—yeah, just like that thanks." Stiles returned Scott's beam with a bright grin of his own, sharing a congratulatory fist bump over the television set they had just successfully set up. It hadn't been a hard thing to do, but no one else in the pack had expressed an interest or even taken initiative and it needed to be done.

It was the promise of watching their all-time favorite movie that encouraged Stiles to help Scott set it up after their weekly pack meeting, draping himself over his friend with a groan. Scott smirked mischievously, wiggling around until Stiles fell to the floor before him.

"Harsh, dude." Stiles grumbled, fake pouting up at him, lips stretching into a grin when Scott laughed brightly; since things had settled down around town, they had grown close again, falling easily back into their old habits.

It felt nice to be them again.

As they placed the TV and Blue-Ray player on the television set they failed to notice the way the room had gone silent, or the looks that they were receiving from everyone in the room. They did not notice it at all until they were finished, turning to get the DVD so that they could start the movie and freezing mid-motion upon seeing their friend's facial expressions.

"What?" Stiles asked, picking the movie case up and handing it to Scott to put in the player.

"Stilinski. You called him  _babe_ ," Jackson stated, nose scrunching up in what Stiles could only assume was disgust; it was hard to tell with Jackson sometimes.

"Yeah, and?"

" _And,_ that's weird." Stiles huffed at his words, rolling his eyes and turning back to the TV.

"Why is that weird?" Scott asked, looking from Jackson to Allison. His brow was furrowed, head cocked to the side in confusion.

"It's just not something that friends— _guy_ friends—" she stressed, noticing Stiles opening his mouth to say something, "—usually say to each other, is all." She explained, smiling sweetly when Scott's confusion visibly cleared.

"Oh. Well," he started to talk then paused, looking over at Stiles silently, waiting to make eye contact to get permission. Stiles nodded slightly, Scott reaching out and squeezing his hand before continuing. "When we were little, the Sheriff and Mrs. Stilinski used to call each other 'babe' all the time…" he shrugged and smiled, "We thought it was just something, y'know, sweet and not normally for couples. When our parents heard us say it for the first time—well—long story short Mrs. Stilinski told us it was okay to use it with anybody, so long as we loved them."

"That's sweet," Allison said, smiling at the two of them.

"It's weird," Jackson corrected, raising a brow at the both of them. Scott just shrugged, sitting down next to his girlfriend on the couch, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her on the cheek.

"I agree with Allison. It's sweet." Lydia stated, the rest of the pack choosing to voice their opinions as well. Sitting down on the couch beside Derek Stiles handed him the remote, letting the conversation flow without input. He took it from him silently, looking intently at him. Stiles waited for him to speak, knowing that he had something to say but was just trying to figure out how to phrase it.

"It is a little weird, but the girls are right. It's sweet." He said softly, his words causing Stiles to relax, a smile tugging at his lips. Though he knew that there would be further teasing—once a day or so had passed and the seriousness of mentioning his mother had eased—he couldn't find it in himself to care. It would be good natured, he knew, and he was alright with that.

As Derek tried to shut everyone up so that they could watch the movie Stiles wriggled further in the couch, throwing his feet up onto his Alpha's lap, some part of him clicking when he accepted them with nothing more than a glance in his direction, hands automatically resting on his ankles.

Looking around at his pack, Stiles smiled.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole pack _is_ there, but if I had had them all talk it would've turned this into a long thing and the plan for it was just something short and simple to get the words flowin'. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading; please let me know what you thought of it! :)
> 
> P.S. Shameless plugging here--I have a Stiles and Isaac friendship piece if you'd like to check that out, and I'll have more Teen Wolf fic on the way! Woo!


End file.
